kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Parsonsda/Archive 1
Paula 20:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Paula 20:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Paula Hey! Whats goin on? Bye!Paula 20:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Kid vs. Kat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wiki.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 15:17, 24 August 2009 Hello Wow it has been a while since I have seen a user on this wiki, my name is Hahahahahahaha, call me Ha. I seldom edit here, but I try my best to help. Other thing, do you know Club Penguin ? A game made by Disney ? Cause, you look like a great editor, so I would like to invite you to the Club Penguin Wiki. Well, that's all I have to say. Cake and piesTalky talkz Videos to add on the website Hi Parsonsda, I'm an anonymous but HUGE Kid vs Kat fan. I think you should add these following videos to your website (youtube name of video): 1) Mr Kats Game (Music Video; it ROCKS) 2) kid vs kat its all over for mr kat (Music Video; it ROCKS) 3) CoopxKat I hate everything about you (Music Video; it ROCKS) If you do include the following youtube videos on your website, I thank you ahead of time, if you don't, well you'll be missing out on some great video additions! Sincerely, HUGE KvK Fan heyy you should add those kid vs kat videos to your site :) because those are mine vids and i will be really happy if you would put them on.. all over for mr kat and i hate everything about you is mine =D it would be cool if you could add them here.. and if you could add these videos to 1.coopxkat let it die 2.coop i´m just a kid 3.kid vs kat this is halloween "Wiki Mod" As I have said, there are no wiki-mods. There are Sysops, Rollbackers, and Crats. None of them are, in any way, moderators. I recomend you change this on Mediawiki:sitenotice OH MY GOD!!! What up dragonboosterlover; I love your work! Your videos rock, you should take up a career in video making. I loved IT's ALL OVER FOR MR KAT THE MOST; thanks to you, I like the band THREE DAYS GRACE! You and XCrazyViaxX are some of my favorite Kid vs. Kat video makers; keep it up! Who are these cats? I've been wondering about two different cats from two different episodes of Kid vs Kat: The first one is "The Kitty Vanishes" The second one is "Trick or Threat" Now people say that the cat in "The Kitty Vanishes" is Kat's girlfriend and I understand that, but who is the cat in "Trick or Threat?" It says that the cat's name is Cat Nebula! If anyone knows who that cat is or if their is a difference/similarity between both cats (Kat's girlfriend and Cat Nebula), please let me know. Thanks, Confused KVK FAN I might be able to help. I see that you wanted someone to edit images; I'm not sure I can edit images, but I can search for one on Google for you and place in the page you want. P.S: I will look for a link to the two cats for you. --HugeKidvsKatFan 16:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Thanks :) i am great that you like the band now ^^ that one is also one of my fav vids and i will make more of those kid vs kat vids :) kidvskatlover kidvskatlover, what is your YOUTUBE NAME? Mine is LegendOfGta1 Can't Wait!!! I heard they will be making a second season for Kid vs Kat! I didn't think it was true but I checked it out on Google and Studio B Productions WILL MAKE A SECOND SEASON OF KID VS KAT; if you are wondering why, it's because of all the hype and popularity from the fans, so keep watching the show and hopefully we can make a third season possible! --HugeKidvsKatFan 14:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan The videos are great, but I can't play them! Just as the message says; I see that there have been improvements to the video section of Kid vs Kat wiki, but they won't start for me! I've clicked on them and have tried clicking on the arrow but they won't play! Is it because I need to be on a MAC and not a PC? Please let me know. --HugeKidvsKatFan 17:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Cleaned Up the Episodes Section for You. I saw there were some spelling errors and a jumbled up section; I took care of it! --HugeKidvsKatFan 20:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan No Problem! No Problem! I'm a perfectionist and if I see something that's not done correctly I fix it; while you are busy updating the site, I'll check out all the other pages and see if they need some "cleaning up." I do this because I am a true fan of the show and I love EVERYTHING about Kid vs Kat (plus I want people to get the FACTS when they view info on Kid vs Kat). P.S: You don't have to reply if you don't want to; I'm simply acknowledging that you appreciated what I did :) --HugeKidvsKatFan 22:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan As Do I! Same here I like replying when there's nothing else to do; your site is great and I hope you fix the problem with the videos. I'm on a MAC as we speak so I'm going to try and play the video again (I may not know much about the Wiki world but i'm willing to help as much as I can) --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan Just Want to make sure I Understand! All we do is click on a number (in the archive section), cut the messages we want to keep and paste them? I'll do it as soon as I understand how. --HugeKidvsKatFan 23:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan (Confused at the moment) Moving Images! In my opinion, moving images sounds like a good idea (especially if you are talking about Flash, which I know nothing about). I don't think it would be freaky unless you accidentally go overboard; if you keep it simple and not too overwhelming, moving images might take the website over the top (in a good way). P.S: Thanks for showing me how to manage the storage device; I get it now :) P.S.S: I have a dilemna... I want to add pictures to the "Episodes Section" (Ex: "ME-OH ME-OH MEOW" wallpaper and title of one of the episodes) so that it replaces the "Kid vs Kat Christmas picture." How do I do this? (Wishing to help with images but doesn't know how yet)--HugeKidvsKatFan 16:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan A Few Pesky Images Secured! While browsing on Google for images involving Kid vs Kat, I stumbled upon the "ME-OH ME-OH MEOW" episode pic and the "Hypno Kat" pic! Hope you like them; I'll look for more :) (Just trying to help)--HugeKidvsKatFan 17:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC)HugeKidvsKatFan